


Нет утешения для праведника

by Blacki



Series: Последний ангел рая [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Institutionalised, POV Bisexual Character, The Institute - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Время для воссоединения семьи.





	Нет утешения для праведника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Solace for the Righteous Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875089) by [KnightRepentant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRepentant/pseuds/KnightRepentant). 



_5 августа 2288 года_  
  
Солнце нагревало стены Замка, а поцелуи морского ветра охлаждали их. Порывы ветра рвут плащ и шарф. Стоя на вершине стены, Падший глубоко дышал, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. Конструкция из стали, большая его роста, потрескивала статическим электричеством и заполняла воздух бренчанием энергии. Стабильно бегущие сквозь металл электрические импульсы напоминали ему о неком механическом божестве — напоминали об Институте, ждущем где-то у них под ногами.

Вокруг перехватчика сигнала столпились любопытные: Минитмены и широко раскрывшие глаза поселенцы. На потяжелевших ногах Падший поднялся по каменным ступеням и незаметно подошёл к МакКриди, коснувшись его плечом. Тот издал какой-то неопределённый звук, но не обернулся. Улыбка исчезла с лица Падшего, заменённая чувством жалости и вины. Он встал прямо перед МакКриди, загораживая ему вид на перехватчик. 

— Мак. — не заявление и не вопрос. МакКриди перевёл взгляд на него. — Ты злишься на меня, Мак? — На лице МакКриди боролись различные эмоции, и вина затопила Падшего целиком. — Слушай, прости, что втянул тебя во всё это....

— Что? Нет, это не… — МакКриди сглотнул. — Это ради твоего сына, Сэм, не надо... Сильные руки нежно коснулись лица, мягкие губы Падшего прижались к его, и Маккриди позволил втянуть себя в тесные объятия. Замок, море, перехватчик… всё это растаяло. МакКриди будто перенёсся в предыдущую ночь.   
Сбивчивое дыхание в темноте, блестящая от пота широкая спина Сэма, слова, которые шептал ему МакКриди… 

— Почти пора. 

Они обернулись к терпеливо жужжащему под солнцем перехватчику. 

— Ты знаешь, что произойдёт? — Нижняя губа Падшего дрогнула, когда он втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Нет, — он резко мотнул головой. Внезапно МакКриди понял, какими напряжёнными, какими неестественными стали движения Падшего. Его нервировало каждое дуновение ветра, Падший будто мог внезапно разлететься, словно куча листьев, или взорваться осколками стекла. Видеть кого-то столь… непоколебимого охваченным таким страхом и трепетом — это заставило МакКриди совершенно онеметь внутри. — Это чертовски меня пугает, Мак! Мак! Но без этого я больше никогда не увижу Шона. Ты бы сделал то же самое, будет в подземной ловушке Дункан, я знаю, ты захотел бы. 

Короткий кивок МакКриди объяснил всё без слов. “Если открою рот, то расплачусь как младенец”.  
Затем гул машины внезапно стал громче, и Стурджес прокричал из-за панели управления:

— Эй, босс! Она мурчит как котёнок, но я не знаю, как долго это продлится! Сейчас или никогда! 

Стальные каблуки ботинок стучали по брусчатке. Толпа разошлась, позволяя Падшему пройти, МакКриди следовал за ним. Он опустил козырёк шляпы, чтобы никто не заметил его блестящих глаз или сжатой челюсти. Шаг до платформы был мучителен, будто на ноги подвесили стальные грузы. Стурджес постучал костяшками пальцев по подрагивающим циферблатам.

— Эта штука не столь наворочена, как институтские, так что… да, возможно, может быть немного больно.   
Десятки взволнованных лиц смотрели на него, но он никак не мог увидеть их. Кулаки сжаты, глаза опущены, нельзя позволить этому закончиться так…

Падший стянул с шеи бирюзовый шарф и набросил его на наёмника. Ветер подхватил полоску ткани, и лёгкие МакКриди сжались, будто меха в кузнице. Падший быстро взглянул на Стурджеса.

— Давай! 

Его глаза на долю секунду встретились с МакКриди, прежде чем его поглотил голубой свет — прежде, чем каждый атом его тела взорвался в небытие, а мучительный болезненный вскрик эхом отразился от стен Замка. 

Толпа вокруг него рассеялась. Развевалась сжатая побелевшими костяшками бирюзовая ткань. 

***

Темнота. Он будто в давящем на глаза и ушм тумане, и на мгновение Падший спросил себя, возможно ли, что он просто мёртв. Он сделал шаг вперед, и что-то невидимое прошибло голень вспышкой боли. Ладно, по крайней мере, определенно не мертв. Он щупал одной рукой запястье второй, пока из пип-боя не вырвался луч яркого света. Белые стены и синий пол. Безупречно чистые. Должно быть это он. Падший скинул с плеча ремень винтовки и зашагал к закрытой двери. Дверь открылась так же тихо, как шагал он — даже тише, и он замер. Его ждала тёмная лестничная клетка, холодная и пустая. Он мог различить только пар, вырывающийся изо рта, и на секунду пожалел, что у него нет шарфа.

— Здравствуй. — Раздался хлопок, комнату наполнили шум и свет, и Падший тихо выругался. — Ах, прости, если я напугал тебя. Знаешь, ты весьма находчив, раз нашёл путь сюда. — Голос говорившего по интеркому отдавал металлом. — Я известен как Отец, лидер и защитник Института. Наше время ограничено, поэтому я буду максимально лаконичен: ниже по лестнице есть лифт, если ты зайдёшь в него, то мы сможем поговорить лицом к лицу и всё прояснить.

Падший взвесил в руке винтовку. Затем забросил её за спину и выхватил револьвер. Нет смысла идти без дополнительного плана.

Двери лифта закрылись, и он начал спуск. Из под него начал медленно сочиться свет, пока перед Падшим не раскинулся невероятный вид. Проплывающий мимо оазис воды и света. Выстроенные в геометрической гармонии водопады и деревья, одетые в чистые белые одежды фигуры, останавливающиеся, чтобы понаблюдать за таращившим на них глаза грязным, незнакомым оборванцем. 

— Добро пожаловать в Институт, — тепло сказал голос. — Нам многое нужно обсудить. 

Падший вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на зелёные деревья, но лифт опустился ниже этого тайного святилища, к ещё ярче освещенному коридору.

— Могу только представить, что тебе рассказали и что ты теперь о нас думаешь.Я надеюсь, что мы можем убедить тебя, что у живущих на поверхности возможно сложилось… неправильное впечатление.

Мягкое торможение и плавное открытие двери были его единственной инструкцией. Падший вышел вперёд и тяжело шагнул к соседней комнате.

Большую часть помещения занимала большая стеклянная перегородка, а за ней был… маленький мальчик с медно-рыжими волосами и глазами цвета грозовых туч. Он немедленно заметил Падшего и замер, внимательно смотря на него уголком глаз. 

— Кто ты? — Уверенный тон, возможно, был нарочитым. Падший не ответил, рассматривая мальчика из под нахмуренных бровей. — Ты собираешься ответить мне или нет? — Серые глаза сузились.

— Шон? — Полузабытый револьвер, отправился обратно в кобуру. — Шон… это ты? 

Они с одинаковой осторожностью хмурились друг на друга. 

— Я не знаю, кто ты, и откуда ты меня знаешь, но…

— Это я… я твой папа, Шон! Эти люди похитили тебя, когда ты был совсем малышом. Вырвали тебя из рук твоей мамы… 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл! Отец! — Выкрикнул мальчик, смотря куда угодно, но не на него. — Отец, помоги мне!

Они обернулись, когда раскрылась другая дверь. В комнату вошёл пожилой мужчина в длинном белом медицинском халате, на его лице было торжество. 

— S9-23, код отзыва “Циррус”. 

На глазах Падшего маленький мальчик резко упал, будто марионетка с перерезанными нитями. Незнакомец выглядел удрученным. 

— Увлекательно, но в итоге разочаровывающе. Я не ожидал таких ответов ребёнка. 

Прошли доли секунды, прежде чем мозг раскрывающего рот, будто выброшенная на сушу рыба Падшего, осознал. 

— Чёрт, что это? Что ты сделал с ним?

Старик предупреждающе поднял палец. 

— Не “он”, “оно”. То, что ты видишь — всего лишь синт, на самом деле, просто прототип усовершенствованной матрицы личности. Но это может подождать, ты пришёл сюда по совершенно иной причине.

Ответом были шаг вперёд и обвиняющий взгляд. 

— Чертовски верно, и, думаю, тебе она известна. 

— Твой сын, — серьёзно ответил человек. — Ему посчастливилось иметь такого преданного отца. 

Он, он сделал это, и теперь Падший говорил с ним. Под сердцем бурлил, будто закипающий котёл, горячий тёмный гнев.

— Ты украл его у меня! Ты вырвал его из рук матери после того, как твой головорез всадил пулю ей в голову! — Он не помнил, когда начал кричать. — И я хочу его вернуть! — Дыхание стало глубоким и быстрым, но человеку, казалось, было наплевать на его тираду.

— Я знаю тебя только несколько минут и уже не могу видеть твою боль. Я могу отвести тебя к твоему сыну, но не могу повернуть время вспять.

Ещё один шаг вперед, его рука дёрнулась к револьверу.

— Отвечайте прямо, или клянусь, я прострелю тебе голову, старый м...

— Это я! — Мужчина, казалось, удивился тому, что повысил голос. — Я Шон. 

Падшего могли бы подменить искусной каменной скульптурой, пока наконец единственное слово не вырвалось наружу:

— Херня!

— На твоём месте я бы подумал так же. — Отец слабо улыбнулся. — Но это — правда. Как думаешь, имеет ли время какое-либо значение в криосне? Меня забрали шестьдесят лет назад, я был воспитан тут, воспитан так, чтобы в конце концов стать директором Института…

Но Падший покачал головой, поджав губы. 

— Нет, нет, нет, я не ве… Я не могу… не после всего.  
Отец в умоляющем жесте протянул руки. 

— Думаю, мы могли бы сделать анализ крови, провести сравнительный анализ ДНК, чтобы даже ты не смог отрицать факты. Всё, о чём я прошу — попытаться сохранять спокойствие, мне не хотелось бы спускать охотника на собственного отца. 

Охотник. На него навалились воспоминания: воспоминания о ярко-синем лазере, грохоте винтовки, болезненном вскрике Мака. Образ одетого в чёрное монстра, легко бросающего его с лестницы…

— Ты в порядке? — Старик опустился перед ним на колени. — Ты упал. Я послал за врачом. — Тёмно-серые глаза смотрели с искренним беспокойством. Нос Норы, линия челюсти, даже форма губ — всё это её. Падший поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо, потому что больше не мог сдержать слёз. Отец прикоснулся к нему, встряхнул за плечо. — Во время осмотра ты поймёшь, насколько важна наша работа здесь, что это — лучший исход для всех нас.

Впившись покрасневшими глазами в своего сына, Падший выплюнул на прощание:

— Будьте вы все прокляты.

Он нажал синюю кнопку на пип-бое и исчез во вспышке голубого света.

***

Морские брызги слабо успокаивали напряжённые нервы МакКриди. Даже холод ночи не мог рассеять жгучее беспокойство, что не отпускало его во время патрулирования крепостных стен Замка и после захода солнца. По крайней мере шее было комфортно. Он сбросил вниз опустевшую пачку сигарет, хлопая себя по карманам в тщетной надежде найти другую. Время от времени земля дрожала, когда взрывалась очередная машина,расцветая между зданий огненным шаром. Он почти привык — как к стучащему по жестяной крыше дождю. Следующая вспышка, однако, была гораздо ближе, и только слепой мог не заметить её ярко-синего цвета. Перегруженный перехватчик с металлическим скрежетом упал, и вместе с ним упала более мелкая фигура. МакКриди даже не вспомнил о лестнице, когда спрыгнул в траву. Он видел, как Падший пытается встать на ноги, прежде чем рвотный позыв сгибает его пополам. 

— Сэм!

Он упал на коричневую траву, пусть и недостаточно громко, чтобы заглушить глубокие, задушенные всхлипы. 

Падший прислонился к покореженной опоре, когда МакКриди рухнул на землю рядом с ним: 

— Сэм, ох, слава богу!

И больше у него ничего сказать не получилось, потому что Падший бросился в объятья МакКриди

— Он ушёл, Мак, он ушёл. — И все худшие опасения МакКриди подтвердились. — Они забрали моего мальчика. 

— Сэм...Сэм, я… 

Что он мог сказать? Кто сейчас сможет говорить?

— Ушёл, ушёл, ушёл…

Маккриди обхватил ладонями его лицо. Они оба плакали, но вдруг глаза Сэма закатились. Горе превратилось в страх, а тот обратился в панику. 

— Сэм? Нет, нет, нет, Сэм!

Вокруг столпилось несколько минитменов , но они не смогут помочь.

Мне нужен кто-то, кто знает…

Держа Сэм на руках, МакКриди отчаянно закричал: 

— Кюри! Кюри!


End file.
